


A pause.

by TamayaMoore



Category: Sweet Elite (Visual Novel)
Genre: College AU, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Porn With Plot, Yes you read that right, camboy alistair, this is pretty much vanilla, which is rare for me but go off i guess, yall they adults dont @ me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25869397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamayaMoore/pseuds/TamayaMoore
Summary: Scholar unwinds with what they love most: a camboy.
Relationships: Alistair Drew/Scholar
Kudos: 10





	A pause.

**Author's Note:**

> And I'm back! A schedule, what's that?  
> Jokes aside, inspiration struck, so I birthed this very very short, bite size piece of filth for y'all Alistair lovers  
> You know I feed you well, so albeit short, I still hope you enjoy this tiny portion of filth.  
> AGAIN i repeat myself but better than not, the charas are in collage, have been aged up, hence they're both consenting adults. Don't @me no minors on my watch k.  
> This is my first time writing in second person narration so I hope I did an okay job.  
> As always feel free to leave a kudo/comment if you liked it and do hmu if you need additional tags or if there are some grammatical error that need fixing!

The laptop’s monitor stares back blankly at you, a seemingly innocent URL typed into your browser’s search bar. You double check the door of your room to make sure it’s closed - the apartment is empty, but you still can’t help yourself as you give in to the familiar thrill that eats you alive whenever you’re about to do something you’re not supposed to.

You press the enter key, and your heart stops in your chest for a moment as the page finally loads. You scroll through it, paying no mind to the smiling faces staring back at you in the front page. You look for the search bar and type in a username. Your hand shakes a bit as you press the enter key again.

“Hello there,” he smiles at you through the screen. “Fancy having you back for more,” he grins, pulling back a bit.

You can see him more clearly now, sitting down on his bed, his toned body deliciously squeezed into a deep red t-shirt that looks purposefully one size too small. You take in a deep breath as he runs a hand through his messy hair, the shirt rising up to reveal the pale skin of his stomach. “ _You’re so fucking hot,_ ” you type in the chatroom.

He lets out a breathy laugh. “It is very hot in here,” he teases back and tugs his shirt up a little more, “but luckily I came prepared,” he grins, moving out of frame for a moment. He pulls back in a handful of seconds later, a bottle of water in his hands. He brings it to his lips and tilts his head back, and you watch the scene speechless as he drinks, letting the water run messily down his chin and wet the fabric of the shirt, so wonderfully tight on his chest.

 _Ah, fuck_ , you think.

He exhales as he pulls the bottle away from his lips, and the sound sends a shiver down your spine. You hear in the distance the familiar pings of comments flooding the chat, but your eyes are glued on him, on how he runs his fingers down his throat to catch any stray drop of water, on how he bites and pulls at his lip, on how his biceps flex and bulge up at every single one of his movements.

You inhale deeply and swallow as he runs a hand down his torso and under his shirt, tugging the garment up. He licks his lips before taking the fabric between his teeth, and his hand moves back down the defined muscles of his abdomen, fingers drifting to play with the elastic of his underwear. The sound of coins echoes in the chatroom, and he chuckles, thrusting his hips towards the camera. “ _Hmm-_ ” you hear him moan as he sneaks his hand into his briefs, “you guys are too nice,” he whispers.

The sound of his voice makes heat run up to your cheeks, and you feel the familiar warmth of arousal spreading through your body. You almost give in to the temptation of closing your eyes to savour the sounds he makes when he speaks again.

“You want to see more?” he asks, and your hands run to the keyboard.

“ _I want you to fuck me,_ ” you type, attaching a tip to the message. You hit enter and regret starts to eat you alive as he starts reading the comments out loud.

He grins as he reads yours, cocking a brow at the tip. “So generous,” he winks, flashing a toothy smile as he pulls his underwear down. “Who should I call out for, then?”

You gulp at the sight as he leans back on the bed, stroking himself slowly, basking in the sounds of tips flooding once again the chat. “ _Scholar,_ ” you type, quickly, another tip attached.

“ _Mhh,_ then,” he says, rutting his hips up, “Scholar it is.”

You watch as he closes his eyes, moaning out your name in the most tempting of ways, and your hands jolt to your own underwear, your eyes glued to the screen.

You bite your lip at the sounds of his moans, captivated by the scene unraveling right in front of your eyes. His hand moves slowly on his bulging cock, fingers dragging on its glistening skin, hips jerking up at every movement. Your name keeps leaving his lips in a stream of moans and shaky breaths, your own arousal building up and pressing as you pleasure yourself, urging you to reach that sweet peak, but you restrain yourself, you fight back, just one more moment, just one more, just one-

“ _Scholar-_ ” he moans out, tipping you both over the edge; you look at the screen, at how beautifully undone he looks, at how his chest rises and fall as he pants and breathes in air, at how his disheveled hair falls on his forehead, his freckled face flushed red. He licks his lips and grins at the camera, and you swear it looks like he’s staring into your eyes.

“Thank you,” he says. “Until next time.”

You fall back down on your bed, breathless.

 _Fuck,_ you think again. _Ah, fuck._


End file.
